1. Technical Field
This invention relates to lighting fixtures and particularly to a tube guard system for use with low-profile lampholders and lamps mounted in high-profile lampholders.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Various means are currently used to protect flourescent lamp tubes from impact and to allow selective filtering or coloring of light that emanates from associated light fixtures. These means are intended for use with high-profile lampholders, such as those commonly found in the industry which have a lamp center line of xe2x85x9exe2x80x3. Such means typically add bulk and weight to flourescent lamps. Current means do not capitalize on the benefits of using low-profile lampholders, such as those commonly found in the industry which have a lamp center line of ⅝xe2x80x3 from a lampholder saddle, and associated narrow diameter lamps. Furthermore, serious installation difficulties arise when a user attempts to fit current lamp protection means to low-profile lampholders. As a result, current lamp protection means make it very difficult to get lamps so protected into a light fixture. What is needed is a tube guard system including end caps, sleeves, and brackets which can be used with low-profile lampholders and narrow diameter lamps, such as, for example, T-8 lamps as well as with high-profile lampholders, and which is simple and easy to use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide lamp protection for flourescent lamps fitted into low-profile lampholders.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tube guard system which will protect flourescent lamps mounted in either low-profile or high-profile lampholders.
It is even another object of the present invention to provide a tube guard system which resists ultra violet deterioration, preselectably filters ultra violet radiation, and accepts low-profile lampholders.
More particularly, this invention relates to a tube guard system including end caps, sleeves, and brackets which is provided for use in a flourescent light fixture. Specifically, a preferred tube guard system comprises two brackets affixed to the fixture, and at least one lampholder affixed to each bracket. A preferred lampholder has a lamp center line of ⅝xe2x80x3 or larger, thereby allowing the use of low-profile lampholders having a lamp center line of ⅝xe2x80x3. If a larger lamp center line is chosen, standard high-profile lampholders having a lamp center line of xe2x85x9exe2x80x3 may be used. The tube guard system also includes at least one lamp assembly further comprising a lamp having two ends and at least one terminal at each end, a sleeve having two ends and surrounding the lamp, and two end caps. Each end cap has a concentric opening formed thereupon and is affixed to each end of the sleeve whereby the lamp terminals protrude through the openings in the end caps, and the terminals are thereby placed in contacting relation with the lampholder. Preferred sleeves and end caps are of polycarbonate materials in order to provide ultra violet resistance.